


tell me you love me

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: Hamilton has all the knowledge of his past life. He’s known every piece of it since he was young. The only way he could get his old colleagues to remember is to get them to touch him at the level in which their relationship was in the past life (i.e. an old lover has to kiss him and mean it, an old friend has to hug him, etc).Jefferson just wants to understand why Hamilton hates him so much.





	tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> most, if not all chapters will be un-betaed. so if there are spelling errors, m apologies. i work off of mobile.

Thomas took a deep breath the moment he stepped off the train into the New York City air. It was way different than the sweet country air he always found charming, or the rosy French air that he’d become accustomed to for the past year and a half. The NYC sir was filled with hustle and bustle, not to mention it was just a little unpleasant at first, since he hasn’t been here in so long. He held onto his bag tighter and started further into the terminal.

To be quite honest, he’d missed America. He missed his home, his estate in a suburban part of Virginia with a small patch of farmland. He missed New York a lot less, but the longing for the action the city always held for him was enough to make him miss it.

He glanced at his phone as soon as he was in the main part of the station. James had texted him five minutes ago, letting him know that he was waiting. He gave the busy station a once-over before hearing someone coughing so bad it was like they were hacking up a lung, and he smiled and turned towards it.

He spotted his friend waiting against a wall, coughing into his elbow. Thomas grinned, rushing over and putting his bags down to attack James in a hug. “Jemmy!”

James grunted and blinked a little in surprise before humming and hugging him back. “I didn’t know who you were for a second, and then I got a mouthful of hair.”

“Oh, shut up.” Thomas chuckled and pulled away, making a big show of kissing both his cheeks in greeting. James screwed his face up a little and wiped his cheeks off immediately after. “You’re in France for a year and a half and suddenly you’re acting like you’ve lived there your whole life.”

“I integrated with them, Jem. Relax.” He rolled his eyes at his slightly shorter friend, who just gave him a look. Thomas gave him a once-over. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks. It’s called allergies, ever heard of them?” He wiped his nose slightly on the sleeve of his jacket. Thomas just sighed, ruffled his hair. “You really need to get a stronger allergy medication.”

“Shut up, stop touching my hair.” James batted his hand away, and Thomas grinned again. “You missed me.”

“Of course I did. It’s been shitty without you to bother me.” James shrugged, looked over at Thomas’ two magenta luggage cases. “You packed light?”

“Nope, I had other stuff shipped to the condo.”

“Of course you did. You probably needed a separate truck just for all of your hair supplies.” James rolled his eyes again, but this time it was more playful, and Thomas just laughed. “I missed you, Jem.”

“Yeah, I missed you too, you fucking weirdo. Come on.” He grabbed one of the suitcases and started rolling it along, and Thomas practically skipped to follow.

James was the polar opposite of Thomas. He was smaller, more reserved, quiet, preferred to wear neutral colors. Despite his introvert qualities, he was still kind of funny sometimes, and he was brilliant with a pen. Thomas smiled as he looked over his friend a second time, taking note of the light shiver in his shoulders, the light red tint around his eyes and on the tip of his nose, the warm determination mixed with cold emotions in his eyes. He really loved his friend, he was lucky to have him around to balance his own wild emotions and keep him in check.

Besides those, James had a lot of blankets, and he was honestly warm and cuddly, kinda like a teddy bear.

“How’s the jet lag treating you?” James looked over at him when they got outside, walking down the street to get to the parking garage. Thomas groaned in exaggeration. “It’s terrible. I feel exhausted.”

“I’m guessing you’re going to ask me to stay at my place tonight, right?”

“Of course I am. You need to catch me up on everything.”

“You act as if we haven’t spoken for the past year and a half.”

“It feels like we haven’t! Skype James is way different from real life James. And I want to spend time with you before I start up more work tomorrow.”

“Right.” James huffed and popped the trunk of his car open, helping Thomas get his two bags in before closing it, sneezing into his elbow, and heading for the driver’s seat. “I hate spring.”

“It’ll be better once we’re at your place.”

“I suppose.” He clambered into the car, and Thomas followed with a smile.

* * *

“Yknow, American pizza is always the best. I couldn’t find a good pizza place for miles.” Thomas hummed softly, and James nodded a little, reaching for another slice. “I’m sure that sucked.”

They were spread out on James’ couch, two boxes of pizza stacked on the coffee table. By this point it was night, and they were bundled in James’ blankets in their pajamas, watching some shitty Hallmark movie. Thomas was wide awake, but James was pretty tired, so they kept their night tame. Not like it would be crazier than this, anyways.

“It really did suck,” Thomas continued, “I resigned to making one with croissant dough.”

“Yeah? And how’d that turn out?”

“Really bad. I don’t recommend it.” He shook his head, and James gave a little chuckle. “I believe you.”

“Alright.” Thomas shifted and muted the TV, and James blinked a little at him. Thomas continued, “What’s work gonna be like when I go back?”

“Well, Washington will be happy you’re back.” James tipped his head to the side in thought. “There’s a few people you need to meet, new workers and whatever. You need to avoid Hamilton at all costs, and play nice with Burr, I’m maybe trying to-“

“Avoid who?”

“Hamilton.” James looked at him with slight confusion. “I told you about him, right?”

“No, I don’t recall..” Thomas gave him a look. “Who is he? Why do I need to avoid him?”

“Shit.” James sighed lightly under his breath, reaching to grab his phone off the coffee table. “Washington hired a guy named Alexander Hamilton right after you left, basically. He’s... something else, definitely.”

“Alexander Hamilton? Like the guy on the ten?”

“Yep. Just like you’ve got the name of the third President, and Washington the first.” James rolled his eyes. “I thought we all established that we all have names that match founding fathers. It makes sense why Hamilton was hired.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway,” James tapped around quickly on his phone as he spoke, “Hamilton is this... eccentric man. He loves his work, loves arguing. He’s basically Washington’s favorite pet.” He held his phone out to Thomasfor him to take it, and Thomas did. James had pulled up Hamilton’s Instagram, and Thomas scrolled through a little.

James sat back. “It’s rumored that he’s slept around to get such high marks. And it’s also rumored that he slept around just because he likes the attention that sleeping around gets him. I don’t think he sleeps. He never stops working, like, ever. He’s constantly writing and shouting at the top of his lungs. He’s annoying, he’s weird, and we don’t like him.”

Thomas nodded slowly as he looked through the profile pulled up. Posts were erratic and strange; some were of him and some friends in a bar, others were morning-after pictures. One was just a genuinely nice photo of the guy who he guessed was Hamilton, lounging in an apartment somewhere. For some reason, Thomas’ heart started thumping in his chest as he looked at the picture. Hamilton had brown wavy hair that almost reached his shoulders, and tan skin that looked soft enough to touch. Thomas shook his head, sighed and passed the phone back. “What a shame. I might’ve actually thought he was attractive.”

“Trust me, his personality takes away a lot of his charm.” James huffed, scrolled through the profile before finding a picture and holding it up. “This might be of interest.”

Thomas did a double-take from it. Lafayette was standing practically over the Hamilton guy, both of them grinning from ear to ear. “That’s...”

“That’s Lafayette. I don’t know Hamilton on too much of a personal level. If you wanna give Lafayette a call, by all means, go ahead. He can tell you anything you wanna know. They were close before Lafayette went back to France.”

“He sounds like a jerk, though.”

“He is.”

“Then why is Laf friends with him?”

“I don’t know Lafayette like you do. Call him, Skype him, do whatever you want, if you’re interested. But let me be clear, Hamilton is bad news. Avoid him.”

“Alright.” Thomas took a breath. “I’ll be right back.”

James nodded a little, and turned the TV back up after picking up his slice of pizza. Thomas got up and went off to James’ room where his bags were. He tugged his laptop out, powered it on, waited a moment. It was about nine thirty in New York, which meant that it was three thirty in the morning in France.

However, Thomas knew Lafayette like the back of his hand, almost as well as he knew James. So he wasn’t surprised when he opened Skype and saw the green bubble under Laf’s profile.

He started a video call, fluffed up his hair a little. After about thirty seconds, Laf’s face was on the screen, tired but happy, speaking in French. “Thomas, good morning. Did you get home safely?”

“I did.” Thomas replied smoothly, smiling back. “What’re you doing up?”

“I was working on something, I didn’t even realize the time.” Laf yawned, stretched a little. “What’s up?”

“Do you know Alexander Hamilton?” Thomas tilted his head a little, and Laf suddenly looked wide awake. Laf blinked back at him, eyes growing cloudy for a moment in thought, face blank, before he recuperated and gave a warm smile. “I know him well. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it turns out that I’m going to be working with him tomorrow. James gave me a warning, told me you two were friends. From what I’ve heard, he sounds a bit insufferable. I wanna know everything I can before I go in with this bad impression of him. James is a good judge of character, and if he dislikes someone, chances are I’ll dislike them too.”

As Thomas was talking, Lafayette had grabbed his phone and texted someone before tucking his phone under his thigh. Laf sighed, folding his hands under his nose. “Hamilton is... He is definitely a lot to handle. A lot of personality, a lot of... I do not even know how to describe him, really. He’s impulsive and loud and very, very hardworking. He has a lot of vacation days saved.” Laf smiled faintly. “He is one of my very good friends. I’ve known him for quite some time. I can understand why James would dislike him. Hamilton is the exact opposite of James, and he’s annoying and has a princess complex. He likes to have things his way, and when they aren’t his way, he gets angry.” Laf chuckled, studying Thomas face. “He will not like you. Let me tell you that now.”

“What? Why? I’d like to think I’m good at leaving good impressions.”

“You are, but he won’t like you. Not at all. You two are similar in the sense that you are both opinionated and hardworking, but he will be wary of your presence at work. So I’m apologizing in advance for any cruel behavior.”

“Uh. Alright.”

“He will grow on you, possibly. But I really don’t think you two will be friends. Work enemies is good.”

“Sure.”

“Is there anything else?” Laf have a smile, trying to brush away the topic. He put his phone back on the desk; it buzzed nonstop. Thomas shook his head. “That was it. Who’s texting you?”

“It is unimportant. It’s Hercules. I messaged him and he is yelling at me to go to bed.” Laf picked his phone up again and put it on do not disturb. Thomas sighed. “Go to bed, love. You look exhausted.”

“I will. Call me tomorrow if you can, tell me how it goes.”

“Of course. Night, Laf.”

“Goodnight, love.” Laf offered one more sleepy smile before ending the call and logging off.

Thomas closed the laptop, and James came in, a pill between his teeth and a bottle of water in his hand. “So?” He slurred slightly around the pill, taking a big sip of water to swallow it down. Thomas sighed and flopped back into the pillows. “Laf was being weird about it, but he likes this Hamilton guy. He said that I’m not gonna like him, and he’s not gonna like me.”

“Well, we’ll see tomorrow. But he’s bad news. I’m almost positive that Hamilton’s slept with every one of his friends. Surprisingly, he has more friends than just Lafayette.” James tugged back the comforter and crawled under it, causing Thomas to follow. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

Thomas didn’t want to wake up at five thirty in the morning, but sometimes it was worth it to sacrifice a little bit of sleep to get his mess of hair to work and actually look nice.

He got dressed in the bathroom, his clothes a vibrant magenta, and once he was satisfied with it he slipped out of the bathroom. James was just passing by, looking groggy, and he gave Thomas one look before groaning. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Your clothes hurt my eyes, Tom.”

“You can deal.” Thomas grinned and pecked his cheek, to which James made a noise of light aggravation and wiped it off quickly. Thomas practically skipped to the kitchen to get breakfast.

As much as he was happy to be back in New York, and happy to start work, he wasn’t excited to meet his apparent rival. The idea that the man would hate him right off the bay kind of sucked. Lafayette and James were usually okay judges of character, and they both have similar things to say about this Hamilton guy. So the thought of meeting him and working with him kind of scared him.

Thomas and James ate breakfast and ended up taking a cab to work. Thomas let out a breath when they stepped out in front of the building. “Here goes nothing, huh?”

“Washington will be happy to see you.” James sniffed slightly, then blew his nose into one of the many tissues he keeps on his person at all times. Thomas smiled and nodded, then basically sauntered inside with the most confidence he could muster. James was right on his heels.

They hopped in the elevator and went to their main floor. Thomas smiled as he passed his old office, knowing he’d be back in that shitty desk chair in a while, but they slipped into the main conference room for the moment so that he could be welcomed back and start where he left off.

He smiled and relaxed a little as he greeted old work colleagues, shook hands with people, etc.

Washington made his way over, a light smile playing on his usually stoic face. “Mr. Jefferson, welc-“

“Mr. Jefferson!” An unfamiliar voice practically screamed among the ruckus in the conference room. Someone had pushed their way between Thomas and Washington, and was now shaking Thomas’ hand with a vice grip. “Alexander Hamilton, a pleasure.”

Thomas blinked, actually registering what was happening. The man, Hamilton, was still shaking his hand, only a few inches away from himself. He had a smug grin on his face, like he was confident that barging in front of his boss like that was the right thing to do. Thomas gave a light look of disgust before pulling on a smile and shaking his hand in return, then letting go. “Nice to meet you, Hamilton.”

Hamilton’s eyes were dark, but were raging with a force Thomas had neverseen before. He’d only seen one look like this on Lafayette’s face, once. Other than that, such an energy was completely foreign to Thomas. And his heart was pounding again after Hamilton finally pulled that dark and angry gaze away from his own.

Thomas was dumbfounded as to how someone could have such a power.

Hamilton disappeared almost as fast as he arrived, getting lost in the crowd. Washington sighed, shaking his head. “Mr. Jefferson, welcome home.”

Thomas nodded, managing to calm down again in a few moments as he shook Washington’s hand. “Thank you, sir. I’m glad to be back.”

“Now that you’re here, we can start this meeting.” Washington turned away and managed to call order over the conference room before looking over to one side. “Hamilton, you’re first.”

Thomas took his seat and blinked twice at Hamilton’s stature. Hamilton glared right back at him, eyes dark and spiteful. Hamilton took a breath, and somehow Thomas knew that he’d give him a run for his money.


End file.
